In the operation of hand tools, it is often necessary to use a flashlight to light up the working place so that the operator can operate the hand tool clearly.
Thus there is a necessity for a device which can retain a hand tool and a flashlight so that they can be carried at the same time. Some prior arts provide such functions. However, in these prior arts, the lighting device is directly adhered within the hand tool. If the lighting device is destroyed, it is difficult to repair it. However, most of the hand tool has no lighting function and thus the user must carry a lighting device, but it also inconvenient to carry the hand tool and lighting device individually.